1. Field
The following description relates to a display apparatus. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a display apparatus to be operated in either transparent or non-transparent mode.
2. Discussion of the Background
Generally, a non-self-emissive display apparatus uses a separate light source, is which is different from a self-emissive display apparatus, e.g., an organic electroluminescent display apparatus, a plasma display apparatus. If anon-self-emissive display apparatus is used outdoors where the luminous intensity may be relatively high, there may be a reduction in the visibility of the non-self-emissive display apparatus due to reflection of external light even if brightness of the non-self-emissive display apparatus is set relatively high.
A transparent display apparatus has been developed which is able to show an object disposed in the rear thereof while displaying an image. The transparent display apparatus utilizes external light. The visibility of the transparent display apparatus may be degraded in an environment where aluminous intensity is relatively low.